jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie Goes to Hollywood
Jessie Goes to Hollywood (or alternately titled Ooray for Ollywood) is the twentieth and final episode in Season 4 and JESSIE as well as the 98th episode overall. It aired on October 16, 2015. The finale scored 2.4 million viewers. Overview In the series finale, when Christina Ross returns home, Jessie heads to L.A. for a role in a movie. But when the kids realize that they still need her, they follow Jessie to Hollywood. Cast Main cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Guest cast *Xavier Adams as Nomadic Warrior *Christina Moore as Christina Ross *Chris Galya as Tony Chiccolini Trivia *This is the series finale. *Skai Jackson posted some pictures on Instagram of this episode. *A spin-off with Emma, Ravi and Zuri was announced and ordered on February 25, 2015. Production began in the spring of 2015. The series is called BUNK'D and premiered on July 31, 2015. *This is the final appearance of Jessie Prescott, Tony Chiccolini, Bertram Winkle, and Luke Ross. While this is their last appearance on Jessie, Emma Ross, Zuri Ross, and Ravi Ross continue on in BUNK'D. Luke will not be in the spin-off due to Cameron Boyce having a role as Connor on Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Anything *"Tournament of Scepters" is a parody of the very-famous book series-turned-tv series, "Game of Thrones." *Emma, Ravi, and Luke are all revealed to be fans of "Tournament of Scepters." *Luke has the last line of the series: "Always." *Morgan Ross is not seen nor mentioned at all in the finale, even by Christina when talking about wanting to stay home for children. She even has aspects of his job, being apart of movie production. *Zuri built her own version of Emma's Solar System for their respective science fair projects. Emma's being in the series premier, while Zuri's in the series finale. *The new tv show Jessie got a starring role in is clearly a parody of the show itself, except with a superhero element added. Jessie finally got her big break. *Zuri hates cheddar cheese. *Christina knew of Bertram's laziness all along, stating he was never fired because she and the kids love him too much. *Just as how the first episode began with Jessie thrown to the ground and being found by the kids, this episode ends with the events happening in reverse sequence--the kids finding Jessie causing Jessie to be thrown to the to the ground. *Tony moved to Los Angeles to be with Jessie & Chesterfield fired him because she gotten automatic doors also drop out of the fire academy due to his allergy to smoke. *Jessie,Luke,and Bertram may go on to BUNK'D. *Luke does not make good on his promise, as the first episode of BUNK'D establishes that Luke had to go to summer school. *Jessie kissed Luke on the cheek. This is the second time this has happened, the first time being in the episode Jessie's Big Break. *According to a later deleted tweet by Skai Jackson the name of this episode was originally "Hey Jessie!" *Some sources, such as the XFINITY catalog, title the episode "Ooray for Ollywood". *The series finale aired on Thursday, November 5th, in the UK. *There was a reference to the first episode. Goofs *Earlier in the episode, Jessie asked Zuri if her teacher would be happy with her doing the same project Emma did 4 years ago, (New York, New Nanny) but then later in the episode, Emma told Zuri she did it 3 years ago. Gallery Videos Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes aried in 2015 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015